The Aftermath
by dilu4ever
Summary: Lightly based on spoilers for week of 123, when Marty is presumed dead, Cole has to deal with the fallout. Sole and Larkko.
1. Chapter 1

**The Aftermath**

**A/N: This is my first Sole story. I have written a so-far thirty chapter Larkko story, and this is a story that I have ****wanted**** to do for a couple of weeks. But, I was going to wait until my Langston and Markko story was complete. I decided to go ahead and start this. Those of you familiar with how I write my stories know that the more reviews, the sooner I get updates out to you. ****I can not guarantee that this story will be updated daily like my other story, but I hope quite frequently. ****I got the idea for this story from the CTMEOY board. Summary: DON'T READ ANY FURTHER IF YOU DON"T WANT TO BE SPOILED WITH STORYLINE STUFF COMING UP THE WEEK OF DECEMBER 3****RD****. Cole ****makes**** his way back to Llanview and Starr. Can he deal with losing his mom, and how will Starr, Langston, and Markko be able to help him deal with his loss.**

Cole Thornhart sat on the plane complete silent. He did not know how to handle any of this. His life had taken such a terrible turn in the last week. He did not know where to go from here. He knew that as soon as they landed, he needed to find Starr. She must be so worried about him. He wanted to assure her that he was okay. He knew that they still had several hours on the plane, so he attempted to sleep. The second Cole fell asleep, he was haunted with his nightmare, a nightmare that he wished was not true.

_He finally regained consciousness, and felt himself on the rocks. The first thing that he saw was John. "Cole, are you okay?"_

_"Where's my mom?" John and Cole both ran towards the van which was still 60 yards away. When they got a little closer, they were both knocked back by the explosion. Cole watched in horror as the van blew up. It was engulfed with flames, and reduced to nothing more than a frame of what is once was. Cole screamed in terror. "No!!!!!!!" He began to run towards the flames. The van had become nothing more than a metal flame, and the smell of burnt tire was absolutely nauseating. John pulled Cole back. _

_"Cole, she is gone." Cole tried to break free of John's grasp, but could do nothing but collapse to the ground and scream._

_"Mom, no!!!!! No, no."_

At the sound and vibration of the landing gear hitting the ground, Cole woke up. He hoped that it was all a dream. He looked next to him, and John was sitting there, looking absolutely devastated. It was not a dream at all. She really was gone. "Cole, when we land, we have to go down to the Police Station, and tie up some loose ends."

Cole just nodded. He let John think that he was going to go sit through hours and hours of interrogation. He felt smothered, and needed to get away. He knew that it would be difficult, but he had to lose John. He knew that it was a long walk to his destination, and he could feel the wound on his chest gushing blood, but he had to get away. He needed to go find the one person that could help him, the one person that would get him through this.

--

Starr was freaking out. She was glad that she was alone, but at the same time, all being alone in the house made her think of was Cole. She did not even know for sure that Cole was even still alive. She hoped that he was. She felt in her heart that he was. There was a ring at the doorbell. She hoped that it was Cole. Starr ran to the door. She opened the door, and sighed. It was Langston and Markko. Langston had a bag with her. Starr had to smile at that. "So, the hearing went good?"

"Yeah, your aunt Dorian is my foster mom, now."

Starr tried to sum up some happiness. She really was glad that she would have her best friend around. Starr sat down on the couch, while Langston took her stuff upstairs. Markko did not know Starr that well, but could tell that she was upset. "Starr, they will find him."

Starr said in a raised voice. "How do you know that, Markko?"

"What if they never do? What if he is already dead?"

Langston walked back in the room, and saw that Starr was in tears. She threw her arms around her. "Starr, it will be okay."

Starr apologized, "Langston, Markko. I am sorry. It is just the more time that goes by, the longer that I am worried. How do I do move on without him? He has to be okay." Starr broke down and cried in heaping sobs. "Langston, he has to be okay."

Markko wished that he could do something for Starr. She loved Thornhart so much. He hated seeing her like this. He really hoped that Cole would be okay. There was a ring at the doorbell. "I'll get that," said Markko in a sympathetic voice. Starr and Langston never even looked up. He doubted that they even heard the doorbell. He opened the door, and Cole fell to the floor. "Starr, Langston get in here."

Starr opened the door and saw Cole on the floor with his shirt covered in blood. "Oh my God, Cole." She ran to him. She threw her arms around him. "Langston, call 911. We have to get him to the hospital."

Cole managed to open his mouth. "No, don't call them. " Markko helped Cole get to the couch. Starr sat down next to him. "Cole, I have been so worried. I was worried you were dead."

"I am fine."

"No, you're not. You are bleeding, Cole."

"Starr, I needed to see you." He hugged her, and he began to cry.

Langston and Markko watched the whole thing from across the room. Langston watched intently. Markko warned, "We need to get him to the hospital. He could bleed to death."

"He is where he need to be, Markko. He knew that he needed to find Starr."

Starr sat on the couch with Cole. She was not sure if Cole was just quiet, but something was definitely wrong. "Cole, Commissioner Buchanan said that your mom was missing, too. Did they have her with you? Is she okay?"

Cole did not know why, but the first thing that came to his mind was, "She is fine. They just have to get her out of the quarry. She is fine, Starr."

"The quarry, what happened?"

"We were being held captive in Ireland. John and this other FBI agent found us. They drove the van off a cliff, and there was a fire. But, she is fine."

Starr put her arms around Cole. She knew Cole better than anyone, and knew that something was terribly wrong.

Langston continued to watch. She saw the look in Cole's eyes, and how insistent that he was that his mom was okay. She knew that look and insistency that everything was okay better than anyone. "Oh my God."

Markko put his arms around Langton. "What's wrong?"

"I think that Cole's mom is dead, and he knows it."

**To Be Continued…**

**Before anyone thinks it, Cole and Langston will not be hooking up at all in this fanfic. I like to give people a sneak peek into the next chapter. Will Cole be able to open up about his mom? Does he really believe that she is dead? Is Cole in serious need of medical attention? This and more coming up!!!! Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**A/N: Thanks for the great reviews!! It inspired me to get chapter two to you earlier. I can not guarantee that it will always be this quick, but I hope to make it quick. I have seen some great promos this week for the show, but this will be somewhat of a different take, since it is a fanfic. Once again, beware if you are spoiler free. Some of the stuff in the story is based on spoilers. Enjoy and Review!**

Starr wished that she could get Cole to let her take him to the hospital. The gash on his abdomen was becoming larger. She wished that there was something that she could do, and she had to think what it was. She did not want to leave Cole, but needed to at least go get the first aid kit from the bathroom upstairs. Maybe then, she would be able to patch him up. She did not want to leave him alone. He was clearly shaken up. She looked over at Cole, who was frozen in silence on the couch. He was reminding her of how her grandmother looked so many times that her mother had taken her to visit her at St. Anne's over the years. Cole always looked so strong, determined, and happy. Today, he looked broken, lost, and confused. She really wished that Dr. Saybrooke was here. She could provide some insight into what really was going on. That way, Starr would know how to help Cole. She had to do something for him. "Cole, is there something you need? Some water? A soda?"

Cole looked at Starr. He hardly remembered how he got here. The last thing that he really remembered was being on the airplane. He looked around, and saw Starr looking worried about him. He looked to the corner, and saw Langston and Markko, watching him intently, as well. Markko had that worried look that he gets, and Langston had a strange look. He had never seen her look like that. He needed his mom to get home. As soon as she got back, everything would be okay. "Starr, I am fine."

The doorbell rang. Langston announced, "I will get that."

Langston opened the door, and saw that it was John McBain. "Lieutenant, McBain. Hi."

"Hi, is Cole here?"

"Yeah, he is in here. Did you bring Dr. Saybrooke with you? Cole said that she would be back soon, that you just had to get her out of the quarry." John gave Langston a sad, defeated look. John did not have to say it. She knew what was going on. She also knew from how Cole was acting earlier that he knew too. She could not believe that he had to go through this.

John walked in the living room. "Cole. I figured you would be here."

"I am not going anywhere with you, John."

"I just came by to tell you that Bo said that you could have some time, but we need you to make a statement about Simon, and the explosion at the quarry."

Starr was confused. "Explosion?"

"I will let Cole tell you about it. Cole, here is my cell phone number. Call me. You can even stay at my place tonight if you need to."

Cole knew John was just trying to help. "Thanks, John."

Markko walked John out. Starr's cell phone went off. It was her dad. "Langston, I have to answer this. I am going to go get the first aid kit. Can you stay with him?"

"Of course." Langston sat down on the couch next to Cole. "So, your mom will be home, soon?"

He looked at her. "They just have to get her out."

Langston looked at him, and spoke to him in a soft voice. "Cole, I get it. I know that your mom is dead."

--

Starr had just gotten off the phone with her dad. Her parents were coming home from The Sun. She had told them about Cole and how she felt like he needed medical attention. She saw Markko in the foyer. "Starr, is it just me or does something seem off?"

"Something seems very off. Why won't he just tell us?"

"Langston thinks that his mom is dead, and that he knows his mom is dead."

"Markko, I just want to help him. Why isn't he telling us?"

"I don't know. Maybe he just can not admit to himself. If anyone can help him face it, it is Langston. She has been there."

---

Cole stood up, and told Langston in a loud voice. "What make you think that? You think that you know me? You don't even like me."

"Cole, we are friends. Starr loves you so much. You love her. Let her help you. Don't shut people out. It hurts too much to lie."

Cole sat back down on the couch and cried. "Langston, I can't. If I tell Starr or anyone else that my mom is dead, that means it is true."

Langston walked over to him and put her arms around him. He let go completely and started crying in heaping sobs. "Cole, it's okay. Just tell her. Let her help you. We all can help you. Don't do what I did. Don't shut people out."

Star and Markko had slipped in unnoticed. Starr had heard the whole thing. This is not something that she hoped Cole would ever go through. She knew some people would be upset and jealous if their boyfriend had confided in another woman about something like this, but she could clearly see that is not what this was. This was just two people who had been through similar experiences. She really was glad for Langston. She would have gone on thinking that everything was just fine, but Langston knew. Langston looked up and saw Starr and Markko. She whispered to Cole. "Just talk to her. We are all here for you." Langston stood up. "Cole, Starr, neither of you has eaten anything in the last couple weeks. Markko, let's go pick up some pizza."

Markko and Langston walked out of the room. Cole started crying again. Starr went over to him, and put her arms around him. He put his head on her chest, and could not hold back the tears. "Starr, I have to tell you something."

"You don't have to talk, Cole. We can just sit here."

"No, I need to. My mom's dead." Starr held on to him tightly. He was so upset, and was crying so hard that he began to shake."

"Oh My God, Cole. I am here for you, baby. I am not going anywhere." They did not say anything for the next few minutes. Starr just sat there and held him. She really knew that no matter what, she needed to be there for him. She just hoped that he did not do something crazy. She knew that she normally would freak out. She just had to keep him from making a serious mistake.

Cole was glad that Langston had convinced him to talk to Starr. Being with Starr almost convinced him that everything would be okay. He knew that Starr would always help him through this. He did not know who that guy with John was, but he had to pay for what he had done. This was all his fault and someone had to pay.

**To Be Continued…**

**Sorry it was so short. I just wanted to give you something today. Up next: What will Todd say about Marty being gone? Will Cole do something that he will seriously regret? Stay tuned!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**A/N: I apologize for the delay. Once again, this is lightly based on spoilers for the week of December 3rd. So, if you are spoiler-free, then read no further. Thank you for all the incredible reviews. I hope you enjoy Chapter 3.**

Markko and Langston drove back from getting the pizza in silence. Normally, they would have been finding something to banter about, but today they were just quiet. Langston finally spoke. "I really hope Cole can make it through this."

Markko had a worried look on his face. "Well, you did. I mean, you dealt with it."

"Markko, I pretended they were not dead. I hardly call that dealing with it."

"I just can not imagine what he has to be going through. Your parents are supposed to be there for you. I just do not understand how it could be that two people that I care about so much have lost that.

"Markko, do not try to make sense out of it. I never have been able to. We just have to be there for Cole.

---

Starr thought that Cole had fallen asleep. She slipped out of his grasp and attempted to lift his shirt, so that she could see how badly he was hurt. She wondered if he should be sleeping. It looked like he had a bad head injury. She hoped that her parents would be back soon. She knew that Langston and Markko were right that she and Cole needed to eat something. She did not even remember the last time that she had anything to eat. She needed to keep her strength up. Cole was going to need her. When she managed to pull his shirt up half way, Cole winced in pain. His eyes opened.

"Starr, what are you doing?"

"We have to get your chest to stop bleeding." He pushed her hand away.

"Starr, no, leave it alone. I deserve it." Cole's voice began to get louder. "Don't you get it? All I have is a gash on my head, and a hole in my stomach!!! I promised my dad that if anything ever happened to him, I would protect my mom. My mom died in a van. John was so busy trying to help me." Cole began to sob harder. "He should have helped her. It is all my fault, Starr."

Cole collapsed in Starr's arms. She rocked him back and forth. He just kept saying, "It is all my fault."

"Shh. Baby, it is not your fault."

"It should have been me. I wish it had been me."

Starr pulled back from the hug. "Cole, look at me. Your mom would want you to not blame yourself. This is not your fault. I am so glad that it was not you. I wish that it was not your mom, either."

Cole looked at her with the saddest look on his face that she had ever seen. "Why did my mom have to die, Starr?"

"I don't know, Cole."

"What happens to me, now? Am I going to have to go to a group home like Langston?"

"Cole, we will figure it out. Is there anything that you need? Can I get you something?"

"Yeah. I need my mom, " Cole said in a defeated, heartbroken voice.

Starr pleaded with Cole. "Please, let me see your wound. Let me try to help. I want to help you. I love you."

Cole relented. He lifted off his blood-soaked dark blue sweatshirt. Starr noticed that his t-shirt under it was completely soaked in blood. He lifted his shirt, and Starr saw it. It was a deep gash that was oozing of blood. He clearly needed stiches. It was then that Todd and Blair came home.

Todd was the first to walk in. He immediately jumped to anger when he saw Starr lifting the rest of Cole's shirt off. "Starr, what the hell do you think you are doing?"

Cole's head snapped in Todd's direction. Todd immediately saw the bruises, cuts, and the look in the kid's eye. Blair went over to him. "Cole, are you okay? You need to go to the hospital."

Cole tried to push back his tears, but found himself raising his voice. "I told Starr that I am not going!!! I do not deserve help. She did not get it. She died all alone."

Blair looked at him. "Who died, Cole?"

"My mom. She's dead." He glanced over at a shocked Todd. "So, now, you don't have to look at her and pretend to be sorry for what you did, anymore." Cole looked at Todd angrily, "See, I wonder if my mom was as scared when she was alone before the explosion as she did the night that you raped her."

Normally, Todd would have grabbed Cole, and threatened him. But, he felt for the kid. This kid was terribly heartbroken. He had lost the one parent he had left. Todd just looked at Cole and said, "I have to go make a call." Blair noticed the look on Todd's face. She had seen it many times before. Blair followed Todd out of the room.

"Cole, my dad told me that when they were in New Orleans, he and your mom agreed to put our happiness first. Did you know that my dad put up a one million dollar reward for you and your mom's safe return?"

"Starr, I am sorry. I just could not deal with seeing the man that raped my mom right now. I should go."

Langston and Markko came back. Langston looked at them, "You guys eat something."

She noticed Cole's chest. "Cole, you need to get that looked at."

"Langston, will that bring my mom back? Will my mom not be dead if I get this hole in chest fixed? Will it heal the hole in my heart, Langston?"

"No. It won't." Langston gave Cole a hug. "Cole, your mom would want you to take care of yourself. Remember that, and get that checked out. Markko, let's go in the kitchen."

"Okay. Cole, I am so sorry."

Cole managed to say, "Thank you, Markko. I appreciate it."

--

Blair and Todd were sitting outside. Todd was not being himself. Blair grabbed his hand. "Todd, are you okay?"

"I can not believe that Marty is gone. You know, we talked that day that she got taken. We agreed to put our children's happiness first. I told her why I was so desperate to find my son."

Blair was confused. "Why is that, Todd?"

"I wanted to try to give my son a good life, even though he was the result of Margaret doing to me what I did to Marty. You know, I never thought about it. But, Marty's real name was Margaret, and then I was, by Margaret. Fate has a way of biting you in the ass."

"Todd, you and Marty got past that years ago."

"Did we? We were never friends, which we should not have been. I brutally raped her and terrorized her. Not only that, I murdered someone she loved. You know that, right? After I raped Marty, I terrorized her and killed Suede Pruitt. Over the years, Marty and I had managed to be civil. I can't help but wonder if the last time I talked to her, there was more that I should have said. I always figured me and Marty would be arguing over our children for years to come.

Blair went over and put her arms around Todd. "Todd, you are not the same person that you were before. You have changed so much. You are wonderful father."

"How good of a father am I? Jack is shipped off to your cousin's. I don't even remember the last time that I spent any time with him. With Starr, I have tried to be a good father, but look at how I screwed that one up. I can not even find my own son."

"Todd, we will find him. You are so different now. You are not the same person who raped Marty. Don't ever think that you are."

Todd looked straight ahead, "I still wonder if I would have said, 'I am sorry, Marty. Forgive me,' if she would have." Todd found himself began to cry. "Blair, I am going to do what I told her I would. I am putting my children first."

Blair put her arms around Todd.

--

Starr was trying to bandage up Cole's chest when Dorian came in. She saw Cole's chest. "Cole, you need some stitches. What happened?"

"Hi, Doctor Lord. I am fine."

Dorian could tell by how quiet the house was that something was very wrong. "Nonsense." Dorian went upstairs and retrieved her medical bag. Starr went to the kitchen to get a soda. She saw Langston and Markko in the kitchen. They were just sitting there, talking.

"Hi guys. You can come in there."

"We just were trying to give Cole some space, " added Langston.

Starr was worried. "I don't know what is going to happen to him. Where does he go from here?"

--

Dorian began to stitch Cole up. "Cole, are you okay?"

"My mom's dead."

"Oh my God, what happened?"

"John rescued us. The van we were in went off the cliff, and I got thrown from it. My mom insisted John find me first. Once he did, we went back for my mom. The van exploded."

Dorian had not been expecting this. "I am so sorry." Cole started to cry again. Dorian continued, "Don't worry Cole. We are all here for you."

Todd appeared in the living room. "Cole, I know I am the last person you wanted to see. But, we are all here for you. Don't think this means that I like you, but I know how important you are to Starr, and to your mother."

Cole started to walk towards Todd, when he passed out. Starr walked in, and saw Cole on the floor. "Oh my God, Cole."

**To Be Continued...**

**Is Cole going to be okay? What is he going to do? Coming Soon: Cole seeks revenge for Marty's death. **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N**** For**** those of you that tried to read this last night, I noticed the chapter was half-missing. Here is the complete chapter. **** Thank you for all the nice reviews. I just wanted to let people know, who are confused where I post this: It is on The Gang, CTMEOY, and ****Possible Spoilers for the week of December 3rd.**

**Chapter 4**Starr and the others waited nervously in the emergency room waiting room for news on Cole. Starr had just gotten Cole back. She did not want to lose him again. He had not regained consciousness since he had passed out. Her dad and Markko had gotten him to the car, and they had driven Cole to the hospital. She was sure that her father's newfound behavior towards Cole would not last, but she would enjoy it. She was really starting to wonder what she could do to help Cole. She had no idea what he was going through. The doctor came out. "Cole should pull through. He seems to have passed out from a variety of things. He needs surgery to repair the tissue. Who can sign the consent forms?"Starr could not believe this. Cole did not have anyone. His mom was dead. "I don't know who could sign. You have seen the news. His mom was murdered.""Cole has a small window. If we do not stitch up the tissue, then he could die." Starr began to panic. She had no clue to do. "Doctor, do you have any suggestions about what we could do?""Figure out if Dr. Saybrooke had a will. If she did, find out who she left control of her son to."Starr had an idea. She called the Police Station. "Nora Hanen, please.""Nora Hanen.""Hi, Ms. Hanen, this is Starr Manning.""Hi, Starr. Is there something that I can help you with?""Well, you know that Dr. Saybrooke died. Do you know who she may have left in charge of Cole? He needs surgery.""Starr, slow down, sweetie. Yes, she had me draft up a will for her not that long ago. She left it up to Cole if he wants to move back in with me or she also gave guardianship to John McBain. Do you need me to come down there?" Starr saw that John had just come in. "John is here, Miss Hanen. Thank you so much." Starr ran to John. "Lieutenant McBain, I just spoke with Ms. Hanen. She said that Cole's mom left either you or her guardianship of him." Starr started to talk louder, as she got more emotional. "If you don't sign the papers, he can not have surgery. If he does not have surgery, he will die. Please do not let him die.""Starr, calm down. Of course, I will sign the papers. I had no idea that Marty wanted me to take care of Cole." John signed the papers Starr handed them back to the doctor. Now, all that they could do was wait. An hour later, Starr started to really worry."Why haven't we heard anything about Cole yet? How long is this going to take?" Langston put her arms around Starr. "Starr, Cole is going to be just fine. He made it back to you. He knows that you love him. We just have to be there for him." Starr put her head on Langston's shoulder. Langston felt for Cole. She hated that he was going through this. She just hoped that he would be okay. The doctor came out, and everyone stood up. "We got the damage repaired. Cole should be just fine. It took more time than we had originally thought since tissue is so small, but barring any complications, he should be able to go home tomorrow." Starr was relieved. She was happy that Cole was going to make it through this. She just hoped that he would be okay, and be able to deal with the loss of losing his mom. "Doctor, when can I see him?"He is going to be in the recovery room for the better part of the hour. It would be better if you just went home, and waited to see him until tomorrow morning. Starr belligerently spoke up, "No, I am not going anywhere until I see Cole and know that he is okay." Starr was really concerned for Cole. After what seemed like a lifetime, the doctor came out. "Miss Manning, you can see him now. But, only for a few minutes, he is very weak. Starr walked into Cole's room. She could see all his scrapes and bruises. She hated to see him like that. She walked up and held his hand. His eyes opened, and he managed a half-smile. "Starr, what happened?""You are in the hospital. They had to do surgery on your chest." Cole thought for a second than started to cry. If had not been a dream. Starr went to him, and hugged him. "What is it, baby?""It was not a nightmare, then. My mom is still dead. What is going to happen to me, Starr?"Cole monitors started to go crazy, and the doctor came in. "Mr. Thornhart, you have to calm down. Miss Manning, you can come back tomorrow, but for tonight, he needs his rest." Starr did not want to leave, but knew the doctor was right. "Cole, I will see you tomorrow. I love you."He looked at Starr. "I love you, too." He turned his head, and cried. He did not know how to get past this. He needed his mom more than anything. All he wanted was to be with his mom. No one understood this. He will never forget watching his mother blow up as long as he lived. Eventually, Cole's pain medicine kicked in, and he slipped into a restless sleep.Starr sat in her room, and tried to sleep, but she could not. Her house was so quiet. It was too quiet, in her opinion. She needed someone to talk to. It occurred to her. She now had her best friend just down the hall. She walked to Langston's room. "Come in." Starr walked in to find Langston on the phone. She went to turn around when Langston told her, "Starr, hold on. Markko, I think Starr needs to talk. Can we talk tomorrow? I love you, too. Bye." Langston saw the pained look on Starr's face. "Starr, how did it go with Cole?""He hurts so badly. I do not even mean physically. He just is in so much pain from this whole thing. What is going to happen? Can he make it through this?""I did. It will not be easy for Cole, but things will get easier. How is he physically?" "They think that as long as he stays calm, he can go home tomorrow. It was just minor surgery. Langston, where does he go from here?""Well, from what it sounds like, Dr. Saybrooke was clear about what she wanted. He will either get to go stay with Ms. Hanen or Lieutenant McBain." It had been a long day, and both girls decided that they should go to sleep. When Starr woke up, she went straight to the hospital. She could not wait to see Cole. She went to his room, and there was no one there. She went to the nurse's station. "Excuse me, where is Cole Thornhart?""He checked himself out. He said that he needed air." Starr freaked out. She had to find Cole, and find him quick. Meanwhile, Cole was not sure how long he had walked when he came to the pier. The whole time he was walking, he thought about all the good times that he had with his mom throughout his life. She was the best mom that anyone could ever have. He was going to miss her so much. He heard voices in the distance. He thought that one of the voices was John. John was having it out with Ramsey. "Admit that you shot out the tires of the van, and that is why in an instant, a woman's life was taken from her."Cole was outraged. "That is what happened? You killed my mom?"John, in a fit of rage, had gotten Ramsey's gun from him. He carelessly had kicked the gun in Cole's direction. Cole grabbed the gun. "You killed my mom!!!! Now, you are going to pay."John recognized that look. He tried to talk Cole down. "Cole, put the gun down. Give me the gun."Cole pointed the gun at both of them. "Stay out of this, John."Ramsey then tried to talk Cole down. "Son, just give me the gun."That outraged Cole who screamed, "You are the reason why I am no one's son."Ramsey taunted Cole, "You don't even know how to use it. Look how you are shaking, kid.""You wan to bet?" John was really getting worried. "Cole, put the gun down.""John, relax. He is just a kid. He won't do anything." Cole had hand on the trigger, and was about to shoot the guy when Miles came out of nowhere. "Cole, what are you doing?"When Cole saw Miles, he remembered everything that Miles had done and without thinking shot Miles in the chest. Miles crumbled to the water, and John jumped in while Ramsey watched. Cole screamed, "Oh my God, what did I do?"At some point, Ramsey had slinked off. John had brought Miles out of the water and was attempting CPR while Cole watched in shock. "What did I do?""Cole, I can't get a pulse."Cole ran. He had to get away. He found himself at Starr's window. She let him in. "Cole, I was so worried.""You have to hide me. I am in big trouble, Starr."**Will Starr hide Cole? Will Miles survive? Will Ramsey tell the police that Cole is the one who shot Miles? Stay Tuned…**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**A/N: I wanted to give you all something, since everyone is so nice about the wonderful reviews. I wanted to give you a longer chapter, but family stuff is preventing that. Hope you enjoy this!!!!**

Starr threw her arms around Cole. "What is wrong, Cole?"

Cole started to feel the tears begin to fall once more. The more that he tried to fight it, the harder it was. He just wanted to curl up and cry. He missed his mom so much. He hated that Ramsey guy, and wished that he would have shot him. "Starr, I killed him."

"Killed you?"

"Miles."

"Cole, what are you talking about?"

"I went for a walk. I wound up on the pier where we met Langston when we were going to run away. John was there with the FBI agent that he was with when John came to help us. I heard John say, "Admit it! Admit you shot out the tires on the van, and in an instant, a woman's life was taken from her."

"Are you saying that this FBI agent killed your mom on purpose?"

Cole put his head in his hands. He had no clue what to do. He just wanted to scream. "He made this big deal of how he had to do it. But, I got his gun and was ready to shoot him. He did not think that I would do it. Then, I saw Miles, and without even thinking, I shot him. John pulled him out of the water, but when I ran, there was no pulse. Starr, I am a murderer."

Starr held Cole. She had to think of something, but had no clue what to do. She would not lose Cole, not again. "Cole, we just have to think. You can stay in here tonight, but tomorrow we have to figure where we are going to hide you."

Starr went and locked her bedroom door, and climbed into bed. She motioned for Cole to lay down with her, and she held him. He held on to Starr for dear life. She was the one constant that he had left in his life, and he could not lose her. He knew that he should sleep, but every time he went to sleep, his mother died all over again. No matter how many times he dreamed about it, he still was unable to save her.

---

Starr stirred in the morning, and watched Cole sleep. She was not sure when Cole had finally fallen asleep. She felt him lay there for what seemed like hours staring at the ceiling. She could not believe that Cole, the love of her life was going through something so awful. She wished that she could take it away. She hated that he was going through this. She watched as Cole was tossing and turning.

_Cole moved even deeper down the cliff. "Mom, I am coming. I am going to get to you this time." Cole managed to get to the van before it exploded. He pulled his mom out, who could not walk. He then watched the van explode. He noticed his arms felt empty, and when he looked down, all he saw was blood. He screamed, "NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"_

He snapped awake, and shook with sobs. "Mom."

Starr put her arms around him. "Cole, it is okay, baby. Do you want to tell me about it?"

"I saved my mom, but when the van exploded, she was gone. My arms were empty, and all that I had, was blood all over them." Starr just held him. There was a knock at the door.

"Cole, get in the closet."

"Starr, you can not let anyone know that I am here." Starr opened the door, and it was Langston.

"Starr, there is some FBI agent downstairs looking for Cole."

"Oh my God, what did you tell him?"

"What was I supposed to say? I told him that we have not seen Cole, since he left yesterday afternoon. He wants to talk to you." Starr went downstairs with Langston. Cole thought about climbing back through the window, but wanted to wait. He was filled with rage again. He wished that he could go downstairs, and shoot Ramsey. That would not make him miss his mom any less, but she would be avenged.

Starr walked downstairs. She gave Ramsey a cold look full of nothing but pure hatred. "May I help you?"

In Ramsey's condescending, southern accent, "I am looking for Cole Thornhart. I have reason to believe that he would be here."

Starr defiantly said, "Well, I have not seen Cole. I am worried about him. Is he in some kind of trouble?"

"Ma'am, he is dangerous. He shot and possibly killed Miles Lawrence."

"I do not think that you know what you are talking about. Cole would never hurt anyone."

"If you see, Mr. Thornhart, tell him to do what is right, and turn himself in."

Starr shut the door, and ran back upstairs. Langston sensed that something was off. She had known Starr long enough to know when Starr was bluffing. She was going to go find out what was up. Starr opened the door. "Cole, you can come out."

Cole looked around, and stepped out of Starr's closet. "Is he gone?"

"Yeah, what an ass."

"He killed my mom." Langston knocked at Starr's door. Cole ran back to the closet, while Starr opened the door."

"Hi, Lang. I am not feeling very well. Could we talk later?"

Langston managed to get in Starr's room, and shut Starr's bedroom door. "Starr, what is going on? I can tell that you are lying. If I can tell, Dorian and your parents will be able to."

"Langston, can you keep a secret and this is important?"

"Why does everyone keep asking me that? Hello!!! Hasn't that already been proven?"

Cole stepped out of Starr's closet. "Hey."

"Cole, are you okay? We have been so worried about you. People are saying that you shot your old step-freak. I keep telling people that you would never do that."

"Langston, I shot him. I didn't mean to hurt Miles. I wanted to shoot Ramsey. What are you doing here, anyway?"

"Oh, right before you came home, Doctor L…I mean, Dorian got approved as my foster mother. I live here, now."

Cole managed a smile. "Langston, that is great. I am really happy for you."

"Thanks. Starr, what are we going to do?"

"I don't know. We have to protect him. I just don't know how he can stay here. Eventually, he will get caught."

"I have an idea."

Cole was all ears. He did not want to go to jail. Langston went on. "My house is empty now, and I still have a key. He could stay there. The bills have not paid this month, so there probably is no cable and stuff, but it is a hiding place."

Cole smiled. "Thanks, Langston. When do we go?"

"We just have to wait until everyone is in bed, tonight. Once that happens, we can start walking over there."

Starr broke in. "I just wish we had a car. That is a long way. We can not risk the bus. It is too dangerous."

Langston had an idea. "We can call Markko. I am sure he would be cool about it, and not say anything."

Cole was all for it, but Starr hesitated. "I think that we need to keep it to ourselves. Sorry, Lang."

Langston agreed, but thought that Starr was wrong. Whatever, she thought. Tonight, they would make their move to get Cole out of the house, and into Langston's old house.

**To Be Continued…**

**Will they be able to sneak Cole out of La Boulaie? Will he be able to be safe hiding at Langston's? Stay Tuned for Chapter Six!!!!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Aftermath 6**

Starr and Cole started to become more and more nervous the later that it became. They knew that once 11:00 p.m. hit that it would be time to make their move. At 11:00 p.m. on the dot, Langston entered Starr's bedroom, dressed all in black. Cole had to laugh. It was the first time that he had laughed in a while. "Langston, we are leaving the property, not robbing a bank." They knew that it was now or never. Cole was the first one to scale the trellis off the house, and then helped both girls to safety. They were making their way across the front yard, when Todd drove up. He got out of his car. "What do you three think that you are doing?"

Starr knew that they did not have time for this, and she would fight her father to the death if it came to losing Cole again. Langston answered, "Mr. Manning, I have been hiding Cole, and we need to get him to safety." Cole braced himself for what would have been his millionth bad altercation with Starr's dad. Instead Todd just said, "Get out of here. Ramsey probably has someone watching you."

Langston, Starr, and Cole were shocked. Starr hugged her dad. "Thank you, Dad."

"Cole, be safe. I caused your mother enough grief. Now, I am going to put you and Starr first. Stay safe. Once you get Cole to safety, go to the closest 24 hour-diners and call me. I will come pick you girls up."

At that, they ran into the night. Todd walked in the living room. Blair was reading a book, whereas Dorian had already gone to bed. "Todd, should we talk to Starr about the fact that we think that she is hiding Cole?"

"I know that she is hiding him. I just saw Starr, Langston, and Cole in the front yard. They were sneaking him off to safety."

Blair got a worried look. "Todd, please tell me that you did not make this worse. Ramsey is probably watching this house."

"Blair, I let them go. I told the girls when they get Cole to safety to call me and I would go pick them up."

"Todd, I have to admit that I am surprised."

"I haven't always liked Cole, but Marty would want him to be taken care of through this whole thing. I feel like I owe that much to Cole, I owe it to Marty. I tried to wreck her life, and now she is gone. Cole is really reminding me of myself. I don't want him to get as lost as I did."

"Todd, it sounds to me like you are actually starting to like Cole."

"Blair, I am not saying I am the kid's friend, but I owe to his mother to look after him."

--

Starr, Langston, and Cole walked into Langston's old house. "Ok, Cole, somehow the utilities are still on. Try not to attract too much light for people to notice outside. There are a lot of old people in this neighborhood, who watch everything that goes on."

Cole was so grateful. He never even believed that Langston even liked him. "Thank you Langston. I really appreciate you helping me."

"Cole, you guys and Markko were my lifesavers. What are friends for?" Langston gave Cole a hug. "Cole, I know what kind of pain you are going through."

Starr did not want to leave, but they could not risk Ramsey finding out where they were no matter what. "Cole, we need to get going. We will come by tomorrow."

"Starr, thank you. Thank you for not hating me." Starr threw her arms around Cole. "Why would I ever hate you?" She really did not want to leave Cole, but they did not want him caught no matter what. She kissed him. Starr and Langston left Langston's old house, and managed to make it to the first diner. Langston picked up the payphone and called Todd. "Hi, Mr. Manning, we are at 7694 S. Mercury Ave. Fifteen minutes, okay!" She put down the phone and noticed that Starr looked really upset. "Starr, what's wrong?"

"I am just really worried about Cole. He is so scared that he has killed someone. He did not mean to even shoot Miles. He was just so paralyzed by rage. I just do not want to ever lose Cole again."

"Starr, you won't lose him. We will keep him safe."

"I hope you are right, Langston." Todd pulled up. They got in the car. "Thanks for picking us up, dad."

"Starr, is Cole safe?"

"I think so. He is just really scared. Thanks for understanding, Dad."

"Starr, it is like I told your mom, we need to help Cole. This is a turning point for him. He needs someone to help him through this, so he does not get lost. I still will kill him if he ever hurts you, though."

When they got back to the house, Starr and Langston went to bed.

--

Cole was really worried. He missed his mom so much. He had never felt so alone. He was in this big house. He did not know how Langston did this for so long. He had not clue, how she did it for as long as she did. Cole sat on the couch, and tried to think good thoughts. He found that increasingly difficult, as it was hard to be positive when you had lost everything. The only thing that he had not lost was Starr. He needed her. He had to do what it takes to never be separate from Starr ever again."

--

Starr and Langston really found it difficult to go to school the next day. Everywhere Starr went, someone was asking her a question about Cole. After first period, Amber walked up to her, "Starr, is Cole really a murderer or is he just back on steroids?"

"Back off, Amber," Starr said with anger. Langston was over by her locker talking to Markko, but had overheard the whole thing.

"Why don't you leave her the hell alone, Amber?"

Amber hissed, "Now Cole is a freak like you, you orphan freak,"

Starr interrupted, "Well, at least Langston and Cole's parents cared about them."

Amber walked off with Heather and Amy. Starr was so frustrated. "Langston, I appreciate what you were trying to do."

Markko told Starr, "Hey, do not pay attention to her. So, have you heard from Cole?"

Langston shot Starr a look. Before she could think, Starr said, "No. I am really worried. He could be dead. I have no clue where to even start looking."

"Starr, if you need anything. I am here. I want to help in any way I can."

"Thanks, Markko."

---

Starr and Langston were on their way over to Langston's to check on Cole. "Starr, we need to find out how Miles is doing."

"I know. I can go by there. I will just take the bus, and then meet you there later. Can you go explain everything to Cole?"

"Sure."

Langston unlocked the door, and did not see Cole anywhere. She called, "Cole, where are you?"

He came out of the hall closet. "Langston, I just had to make sure it was you. Where is Starr?"

"She went by the hospital to check to see how Miles is doing." Cole's face dropped.

"I hope I did not kill him, Langston. I hate that I did that to him. It is not like I like Miles. I hate what he did to my mom, but he did not kill her."

"Do you still want to kill that Ramsey guy?"

"Yeah. It is his fault my mom is dead. Langston, have you noticed how everyone treats you different once they know that you are an orphan? There is a look you get from people."

"Cole, I know what you mean. It is the 'I am so sorry' look. I have to admit it is great to be able to share this with someone, finally. Markko tries to be there, but he really does not know how to truly understand the pain."

"Langston, I know. Believe me. It has only been days, and when people tell me they understand, I feel like you do. Langston, you know what I need right now?"

"What?"

"Let's not talk about how bad it sucks to have dead parents. Tell me, what is going on in your life?"

"I just have to get used to living with Dorian. It is strange. I got so used to being alone, so rules are so different for me."

"You and Markko are good?"

"Me and Markko are great. He is so incredible. I never thought that I would feel this in love. I want to see him all the time. I hate being away from him for any length of time. Right now, I miss him terrible."

"I know that is. I always want to be near Starr. She is everything to me. I just think about her. She is what is getting me through this."

"Cole, who would have thought that me and you would be sitting here and actually be friends?"

Not me. Langston, thanks for everything."

--

Starr found Miles' room, and went in the room. The sight was terrible, and he was hooked up to tubes everywhere. She was really wondering if Miles was going to die. He opened his eyes. "Miles, I know that you can not say much, but do you know what happened to you?"

He nodded, "Cole..shot..me." He fell back asleep. Starr had to get back to Langston's. This was not a good sign. She knocked at the door, and Langston let her in. "We have got trouble, guys."

Cole became worried. He had almost forgotten about everything. "Starr, what is it?"

"Miles remembers that you shot him." Cole started crying. Langston's heart broke for him. Starr hugged him. Langston decided that she would go home, and leave Starr and Cole alone for awhile. "Starr, I will catch you at home."

Cole looked at her. "Langston, thank you for everything." Starr sat on the couch with Cole. Normally, she felt uncomfortable being alone with Cole for so long, but she needed to be with him. She leaned over and kissed him. Cole kissed Starr back. "Cole, I love you so much. What can I do?"

"You being here does help." Starr resumed kissing Cole and noticed that their kisses were deepening. Normally, Starr felt scared, but this time she just deepened the kiss. She felt him unbutton the first button on her shirt, then he pulled away. "Starr, I am sorry. I will stop. "

"Cole, please do not stop. I want to be with you right now."

--

Langston got home, and noticed that Markko's car was out front. She walked in the living room, and saw him. He looked at her. She remembered that look. He was angry. "So, imagine my surprise, when I come to visit my girlfriend and she is nowhere to be found. Where have you been?"

"I can't tell you."

"Langston, why don't you just admit it? Admit that there is another guy in your life."

**To Be Continued…**

_**Sorry to stop here!!! But, I need to get to bed. I probably won't be able to update until at least Wednesday. There is a lot going on. There is a chance it will be Tuesday, but no promises!!! Will Starr and Cole finally go all the way? Can they keep hiding Cole? Will Markko blow the secret out of the water? Stay Tuned for Chapter 7!!!**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

_**A/N: I did not have time to write a really lengthy update, but I wanted to give you all something since you all are so great with your reviews. The next update will probably be a day or two off, since I need to update my other two fics. I had thought about giving the one up that I do not update often. But, people were really enthusiastic after the last chapter. I hope to update this during the day Wednesday at the latest!!!! Enjoy!!!!**_

Cole looked at Starr. "Starr, you don't have to do this. Not if you are not ready." Starr put her finger over Cole's mouth.

"Cole, I want this. I want you, unless you do not want me. "

"Starr, are you crazy? I have wanted you since we met." Starr resumed kissing Cole. She pulled his shirt over his head, and saw the bandage on his chest.

"Cole, are you sure that you can with your injuries?" He silenced her with a kiss. He remembered how nervous Starr once was, and now he was the one that was nervous. He fumbled with the buttons on Starr's shirt, and then removed it.

"Starr, you are so beautiful. She smiled and kissed him. The longer they kiss, the deeper and more intense it got.

"Cole, do you have a condom?" Starr really hoped that he did. She did not want to stop.

He smiled and pulled out his wallet. He resumed kissing Starr, and led her up the stairs, just in case Langston came back. They went to what looked like was the spare bedroom. He lowered Starr down the bed, and after they hit the bed, their bodies came together for the first time. They both felt whole, like nothing in the world could touch them."

--

Langston looked at Markko, who was absolutely livid. "Langston, I will ask you again, Can you tell me that there is not another guy in your life?"

Langston did not want to lose Markko. "Markko, I can not tell you that there is not another guy, and that is not what it is about."

"Okay, I am just curious, were you even going to break up with me, or were you just going to string me along?"

"Markko, will you listen to me? Will you please let me explain?"

"Go ahead, but I do not see why I should listen to anything that you have to say."

"Fine, if you do not want to give me the chance to explain, just leave."

--

Starr opened her eyes to find Cole watching her. "You are so beautiful, you know that?"

Starr suddenly felt self-conscious. She attempted to pull the sheet up. "Cole, I love you."

"Starr, do not be ashamed. You are so beautiful. Do you know what you just did?"

"I have a pretty good idea. You did it too."

"Starr, I am serious. You helped me realize that I still have you, and as long as I have you, then nothing can go wrong. For a few minutes, I fell like Cole Thornhart, normal guy again instead of who I really am."

Starr kissed his chest. "Cole, you are still you. You just acted out of grief. You did not mean to hurt Miles. You hated what he did to your mom, but you would have never killed him."

"Starr, can we not talk about this, now? I just want to lie here, and hold onto you. I do not ever want to let you go, no matter what."

"I can handle that. Cole, that was so perfect. So many people say their first time was awkward, but it was not awkward for me. It was wonderful."

"Me too, Starr. I am so glad that we waited. There was times when I would think about it, and believe me, I did think about it that I thought why haven't we made love yet, but I would not trade this for anything. I sound completely sappy, but you make me so happy."

"Cole, you are not sappy. You are wonderful. Who would have thought that our first time would be in Langston's old house?"

"I know. It is probably a safer place than mine. Do you even know how much my father would kill me if he knew that we just did this?"

"I know. This is not something that your father can ever know. Same thing with my m--." Cole got sad, all of a sudden. He felt a tear fall down his cheek."

"Cole, what is the matter?"

"I was just going to say that my mom could never know. But, she will never know. She is dead." Starr laid her head on Cole's chest, and moved her hand over his chest.

"Cole, I know. Baby, it is okay. We will get through this. I do not know how, but we will get through this."

--

"Fine, Langston. Go ahead."

"I am not in a relationship with anyone else. It is not like that."

Markko's look started to soften. "Then, what is it?"

Langston looked to make sure no one was around, who could hear them. She closed the living room doors. "It is about Cole. We are hiding him from the FBI agent."

"That Ramsey guy that was at school today?"

"Yeah."

"Are you saying that Thornhart really shot that Miles guy?"

"Yes, but he did not mean to. Earlier, Starr went to check on him, and I stayed with Cole. I am hiding him at my old house."

"Langston, is he okay? Why didn't you tell me? I would have helped you?"

"Starr did not want anyone else involved. I wanted to tell you."

"I am sorry that I thought that you were cheating on me."

"Markko, I would never. I love you so much."

"I love you, too babe." Markko kissed Langston. After sitting on the couch making out for a few minutes, Langston pulled back.

"Do you want to go see Cole, Markko?"

Yeah, definitely. Will Starr freak out?"

"Let me handle Starr, okay?"

--

After a while, Starr and Cole took a shower together, and finally made their way downstairs.

They heard the key turning, and Cole stayed on the couch. He knew that it was just Langston. Langston and Markko entered the living room, and she shut the door. Starr jumped up. "What is he doing here? We decided not to involve anyone else."

"No, Starr, you decided that we would not tell anyone. Markko has already said that he will keep the secret."

"Starr, you should have known that I would never say anything."

"Markko, this is not about you. This is about keeping Cole safe. The fewer people who know about Cole being here, the better."

Langston decided that she was just going to tell Starr what she thought. "Well, my boyfriend thought I was cheating on him. I am not losing my boyfriend for anyone, not even you."

Cole interrupted. "Chill. It is fine that Markko knows. I trust Markko, anyway."

Starr relented. She still was so happy from making love with Cole earlier, that the fight just did not matter. "As long as Markko will keep the secret, he can know."

They all smiled, but their happiness was shattered by a knock at the door. Cole ran to the closet. Starr looked outside. She whispered. "It is my Aunt Dorian. What are we going to do?"

Markko told Starr, "Hey, get in the closet. I have an idea."

**To Be Continued…**

_**What is Markko's idea? Will it work or is Cole busted? Stay Tuned!!!!**_


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Markko then explained in a quiet whisper, "Ok, answer the door. Act like you are shocked to see her, and are hiding something. Leave the rest up to me." Markko went to the top of the stairs. Langston opened the door. "Dorian, um what are you doing here?"

"I am wondering the same thing. What are you doing here?"

Langston began to stammer, "Well, see the truth is that."

Once Dorian was upstairs, Markko took that as a cue. He walked down the stairs with just his jeans, and his undershirt on. "Langston, who was at the door? Dr. Lord, hi."

Dorian could not believe what she was seeing. "What is this about?"

Langston was really worried. She did not quite understand what he was trying to do, but went with it. "Um, Dorian it is just that..."

"Dr. Lord, you understand how it is. Ever since Langston moved in with you, we never get to be alone, anymore. We just wanted to spend a couple of hours making out, and then maybe have sex."

"Do you really expect me to believe that, Markko?"

"Well, don't worry. I have plenty of condoms. We were just upstairs, and if you would have waited five minutes, we probably could have had sex." Langston had never seen Dorian speechless. She was worried about the consequences to this.

Finally Dorian spoke. "Langston, Markko the three of us are having a serious talk. Markko, get the rest of your clothes from upstairs. We are leaving, and are going to have a serious talk at La Boulaie about boundaries with you and Langston. I did not even think that you and Langston had even kissed, yet."

"Dr. Lord, if you don't believe me, I can show you the condoms we were going to use. Stop freaking out."

"Markko, your stuff now!" Markko went upstairs to get his shirt and shoes out of the hallway. Dorian escorted both Markko and Langston out. Cole and Starr stepped out of the closet. She looked shocked.

"I can not believe that they did that. My aunt Dorian is going to kill them. They are in serious trouble."

"Yeah, I know. Markko does not realize what he has gotten himself into. I can not believe how much they were willing to do that for me."

"Cole, Markko and Langston did this because they care about you, just like I do. Well, not just like I do, but you get my point." Cole gave Starr a kiss, and they lay down on the couch for a while."

"Starr, do you really think that things are going to be okay?"

"I honestly have no idea. I mean, you did not mean to shoot Miles, but that FBI agent is looking to lock you up."

"What am I going to do, Starr? I do not want to go to jail." Cole started to become increasingly more upset. "Starr, what was I thinking? My mom would be so disappointed in me. My dad would be, too. He hated guns. When we were on the pier, I tried explaining to John how I was right to shoot Ramsey, but I was not."

"Cole, you have to stop being so hard on yourself."

Cole spoke in a loud voice. "How can you say that, Starr? I deserve what I get. I should just go turn myself in."

Starr stood up. "Cole, you are not going to turn yourself in. I am going to protect you, and keep you safe."

"Starr, I am not going to let you compromise your safety. It is not going to happen. Just go, please. You can not be a part of this."

Starr pleaded with him in a loud voice. "Cole, I am already a part of this. It is too late to back out, now. You know, Cole, we could run away."

"Yeah, because it worked out so well for us the last time we tried it. Starr, I just have to figure out what my next move is. You should probably get home before your parents or your aunt realizes that something is up."

"Well, my dad knows that we are helping you. I am sure that he would help cover."

"Starr, I am sorry, but trusting your dad is not something that I am really comfortable with."

Starr gave Cole a lingering kiss. She did not want to leave him. She knew that she had to, but she did not want to. She was so happy to see him, and just was scared that he would do something crazy. Cole decided that he was not ready for her to leave just yet. He needed to hold onto her, just in case this was the last time that he got to see her. She leaned in and kissed Cole. He picked her up and carried her upstairs where they did everything that they could to feel safe and hold onto each other, even though they both feared that something very bad was going to happen.

--

Markko and Langston sat down in the living room. Langston looked at him, "Thank you."

"We have to do what we need to protect Cole." Dorian came in the room.

"Ok, so you two have kissed? When did that happen?"

Langston could not believe this. "Are you serious?"

"Yeah, Langston and I kissed before we were even dating." Langston knew that was going to make this worse, but they needed to do this to keep the focus off Starr and Cole."

"Markko, I do not know how your parents do things, but in my house, my teenagers do not have sex."

Markko knew that it was time to make this where he and Langston could still see each other. "Doctor Lord, I am sorry. I realize that Langston and I should not have handled it the way that we did."

Langston cut in, "Dorian, I promise that me and Markko will think about it before we decide to have sex. Is he still going to be allowed to see me?"

"As long as you two act right, and not go sneak off on a rendezvous, you are more than welcome to spend time together." Starr came in the living room. After tearing herself away from Cole, she realized that Markko and Langston may need bailing out.

"Hi Aunt Dorian, Markko, and Langston. What is up?"

Dorian was surprised to see Starr, and slightly suspicious of the timing, but decided to let it go. "Starr, where have you been?"

"I had to stay at school and make-up a test that I missed."

"Well, I need to run some errands. Markko, Langston you two remember what we talked about." They made small talk until they heard Dorian leave the house. Starr looked at them.

"Guys, I am so sorry. How bad was it?"

Langston looked at Starr. "It was pretty bad, but Markko came through it with flying colors."

Starr hugged him. "Markko, thank you."

"Hey, Cole is my boy. We can not let anything happen to him."

Langston asked, "How is he doing, Starr?"

"He is a wreck. He feels so guilty. He did not mean to shoot Miles. There has to be some way for Cole to get out of this."

Markko asked, "Hey, do you want me to check on him on my way home? I can park on the next block."

Starr smiled. "Markko, that would be great. Thank you."

Markko gave Langston a kiss. "I am going to call. I'll call you later."

"Bye." She smiled. She could tell that Starr was worried and thinking about something. "Starr, are you okay?"

"Langston, I am scared. I honestly do not have a clue what to do next. Cole can not stay there forever. If he gets caught, I could lose him forever."

"Starr, it will be okay. You have me and Markko to help you through this."

"Langston, one good thing did happen."

"What is that?"

"Cole and I were together today."

"Yeah, I know. You were there when me and Markko got there. Wait, you mean that you and Cole had sex?"

"Langston, keep your voice down. But, yes we did"

"How was it?"

"It was absolutely perfect. I know that it sounds weird that we did this right now, but we both needed it. Cole needed to fee safe and loved. I do not regret it, at all."

"I am glad. I get why you and Cole chose now. During crises, you just want to hold on. If I learned anything from losing my parents, it is that life is short."

"You sound like you have been thinking the same thing with Markko."

"I kind of have, but we have been forbidden to sleep together." Langston and Starr laughed at that.

---

Markko really hoped that Cole would open the door. He knocked.

Cole heard a knock at door, and hid. He had no clue who it was. Could he be busted? His cell phone rang, and he noticed it was Markko. He made it to the kitchen. "Hello."

"Would you open the door?"

Cole ran to the door, and opened it. He locked it behind him. "You scared me, Markko."

"I just came by to make sure that you did not need anything. Don't worry. I parked a block away."

"Markko, thank you for what you did earlier. Did you get a huge lecture?"

"I handled it."

Cole and Markko tired making small talk. "Markko, do you think that it would be wrong for me to just run away? I could probably make it to Canada."

"Cole, you can not do that to Starr. She needs you."

"She needs me out of her life. She does not need all this crap. I think I am going to do it. I think I am going to pack up and take off."

**To Be Continued…**

_**Can Markko convince Cole not to go on the run and risk losing Starr forever?**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Chapter 9**_

_**A/N: I apologize for the delay. My adapter that I connect my keyboard to on my PCU went out, and I had to go buy a new one.**__** Some of this chapter, I got the inspiration from Friday's show for, but it is still a different spin on it. **__**Enjoy!!!**_

Markko could not believe what he was wearing. "Wait a minute. Are you telling me that you are just going to take off? Do you even realize what that would do to Starr?"

Cole raised his voice. "Markko, don't you get it? She is better off without me. She will get over it."

"No, Cole she won't. Do you even know that while you were gone the last time, she did not eat or sleep? You love her, I know you do. You have to fight for what you two have, and you have to fight for you."

"Markko, you don't know. Her life was so much better before me. I have brought so much drama."

Markko was becoming exasperated. This was really irritating him. Fine, if you think Starr would be better off without you, think about this. We have all put our butts on the line for you, and now you won't do the same thing for someone you claim to love. Sounds pretty selfish to me, man." Markko looked at Cole and left. He was fairly certain that he had talked Cole out of leaving.

--

Cole turned off the lights, and just thought about everything. What had he done? Who had he become? Miles could die, and it would be his entire fault. He knew that this is not how his mother would have wanted him to be. The more he thought about it, the more he realized that he needed to do what was right. He had to turn himself in. He figured that he had to have dozed off at some point, because he seemed completely rested. He was surprised when he heard Starr and Langston come in. Starr called out. "Cole, are you here?"

He came into the living room. "Yeah." He ran into Starr's arms and kissed her like there was no tomorrow. She was really worried that Cole would not be here. Unbeknownst to Cole, Markko had called Langston last night and told her all about Cole's plan to leave Starr. She was not going to let that happen. She loved Cole, and was not willing to lose him. Cole pulled away from their hug, and looked at her. "Starr, I m going to turn myself in."

She looked at him, "What? No, you can't. Cole, I can not lose you again. I went to check on Miles again, and John McBain confessed. There is no reason for you to confess." He held Starr.

"Starr, I have to do this. My mom raised me so much better than to let someone else take the fall for something that I did."

"Cole, you were out of your mind. No one blames you."

The doorbell rang. Langston could tell by the shadow that it was Markko. She answered the door. Langston tried to intervene, "Starr, maybe Cole is right."

Starr snapped, "Langston, shut up!!! This is not about you."

Markko looked at her, "Don't talk to her like that" Langston was pissed that Starr snapped at her, but knew the last thing that Cole needed was a huge fight. She had known Starr long enough to know that Starr would not back down, and that Markko would be the same way. Heck, she wanted to tell Starr what she thought about this whole thing, herself. She took Markko to go sit on the couch so Cole and Starr could go through this.

Cole looked at Starr. "Starr, I know that you are upset, but please don't take it out on Langston."

"Cole, I will deal with that later. Just, promise me that you will not turn yourself in"

Cole gave Starr a passionate kiss. "Starr, I promise that it will all work out. I have to do this." Cole gave her one last kiss and walked out the door.

Langston looked at Starr, "Starr, maybe telling the truth will help Cole."

"Langston, off all people, what do you even know about telling the truth?"

Langston shot Starr a look. "What is that supposed to mean?"

"You are sitting here, telling me that Cole should tell the truth. You lied, why can't Cole?"

Langston felt a tear fall down her cheek. "Starr, Cole needs to do what is right for him. As for me, you have no right to judge me when you have done countless things that are wrong." Markko was keeping his mouth shut, and trying to let the girls fight this out.

Starr sneered at her. "What do you even know about what it is like to care about someone as much as I do Cole? You and Markko do not have anywhere near what I do."

Markko interrupted, "Hey, I know you are upset and I get that. But, this is not about Langston. She is trying to help, so back off."

Langston said, "Markko, let's go. I don't want to be here, which is a shame since it is my home. Markko and Langston walked out the door.

--

Cole figured the police would be at the hospital, so he went to the hospital to turn himself in. John McBain saw Cole come around the corner. He pulled him aside. "Cole, I have been trying to get a hold of you for days. What are you doing here?"

"Starr told me you confessed. I can not let you do that."

"It is already done, Cole. You are free and clear."

"What is going to happen to you, John?"

"They are not arresting anyone, yet."

"John, you do not get it. I am not letting you go down for shooting Miles. Why didn't he tell them that I shot him?"

"Lawrence says that he does not remember who shot him, but he was asking about you. I think that he is just trying to protect you." Cold could not understand why Miles would want to protect hi, when he had been the one to shoot Miles. Granted, he hated Miles, but he would never want to kill him. Cole noticed that no one was in Miles' room. He needed to know exactly why Miles had not done anything about it.

"John, I want to go see Miles. I need to know why he did it."

"It is too risky, Cole."

Cole began to raise his voice. "John I am doing it. You can't stop me. My mom would want me to do what is right."

"Cole, your mom would not want you to throw away your life over a loser like Lawrence."

"John, I shot him." Cole was starting to yell again. "I owe him this much, and I need to know why he protected me. I also need to know if I am going to owe him something."

John could tell that he could not argue his way out of this one. He nodded, "Okay, Kid. I will keep an eye out. You are not wanted by the law since I confessed."

"John, I have been through this with you. If you get arrested, I am telling the truth. I am not letting you go to jail for me." John decided that they would discuss this later. He really had never noticed before, but Cole really had a lot of Marty in him. He had her heart, and her stubbornness.

"Cole, go ahead. Make it quick. We do not want to have to explain to Natalie why you are here." Cole walked into Miles' room. He saw that Miles was on oxygen. Even though he hated Miles, he did regret doing this to him. Miles opened his eyes and looked up.

"Cole, what are you doing here?"

--

Markko and Langston walked into La Boulaie. Markko noticed Langston had not said a word the whole way over there. "Langston, are you okay?"

"I am fine." He put his arms around her. He just held her. He knew what Starr had said had gotten to her.

"Langston, don't listen to Starr. She is just being an idiot."

"Markko, I just thought that living with Starr would be great. We fight even more now."

"Langston, don't get me wrong. I am really mad at her for saying those things to me. But, this whole thing with Cole is hard on everyone. You and Starr are best friends. You will work everything out." Markko put his arms around Langston. He really was so mad that Starr could treat Langston like this. Starr walked in the living room and saw Markko and Langton hugging. Markko pulled away and glared at her.

"Langston, can we talk? Markko, would you excuse us?"

Langston grabbed on to Markko's hand tighter. "Well, Starr, see the thing is you attacked Markko as well as me, so he stays. Anything that you can not say in front of him, I really do not want to hear."

_**To Be Continued…**_

_**What will Miles say to Cole about Cole shooting him? Is Starr ready to apologize? If so, will Langston accept her apology? Stay tuned for Chapter 10!!!**_

_**Coming Soon: Will Todd and Blair continue to let Starr see Cole since John has confessed, or will they decide that Cole is guilty and too dangerous to see their daughter?**_


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

_**A/N: Sorry it has been so long. I have been so sick, and I unfortunately am leaving for the holidays Monday morning. For so long, I have been able to update all of my fics so frequently, but I just got a new job, so they may be updated less frequently. I am hoping to still do 3-4 updates per week, but I can not guarantee that. Well, enough about me, let's do what you really came here for. **_

Starr really wanted to work things out with Langston, and she really did not get why Markko had to stay. She missed when things were just her and Langston. They used to have so much fun. She loved Cole, but sometimes she missed that relationship with her best friend. As much as she hated to admit it, she and Langston had a grown apart. They both had boyfriends. "Langston, I really would like to talk to you alone."

Markko looked at Langston. "I can go if you want me to."

Langston defiantly looked at Starr. "He stays. You were rude to him, too."

Starr became irritated. "No, I was not. You don't get it. Neither of you get this. Neither of you get how hard everything is for Cole and I right now."

Langston was about sick of hearing Starr make this all about her. "Starr, let's get one thing straight. You did not lose your parents, Cole did. You don't know what it feels like."

"Let me guess, Langston. You do. You think that you know Cole so much better than I do." Starr had to admit that she was furious. She could not believe that her best friend had the audacity to tell her that she was being selfish. She knew that she was, but she did not care. Cole was everything to her. What right did Langston have to make her feel as if she was wrong? "Langston, the difference between what you went through and what Cole went through is that Cole's parents actually gave a damn about him."

Markko felt Langston's whole body go numb. "You are such a bitch, Starr," said Langston, who then left the room and ran upstairs. Starr realized what she had said. She did not know how this even went from her worrying about Cole, to completely destroying her best friend. She turned around, and saw Markko scowling at her.

--

Cole really hated that as much as he hated Miles, he had done this to him. He never imagined himself ever causing harm to anyone. He had always seen himself as being a pretty mellow guy. More than anything, he wished that his mom was there. He missed her so much. "Miles, I just wanted to make sure that you are okay."

"I will be fine."

"Miles, I did not mean to shoot you."

"You hate me for what I did to your mother."

"Yes, I do. But, I would never want to hurt you."

"Cole, what happened, then? I do not blame you."

"I was out of mind with missing my mom, and I found out the FBI agent Ramsey was the reason why my mom is dead. Miles, I can not let John take the blame for this."

Miles said weakly, "Cole, yes you can, and I will never tell anyone that you were the one that shot me."

"Why would you do that for me? You don't like me anymore than I like you?"

Miles sadly replied, "I owe it to your mother to protect her son. Let us protect you, Cole. Honor your mother." Cole could not believe that Miles was actually making sense. He still did not know if he was comfortable with John taking the blame for what happened. "Cole, you better get out of here."

Cole left the room. He was really glad that he has not killed Miles. He walked out of the room, and found John still there, but he was not alone. Cole felt his rage building up at the sight of Ramsey. Ramsey spotted Cole. "There you are. Commissioner, I found Cole Thornhart."

Bo walked up. "Ramsey, that is all good and well. But, John confessed." Bo glanced at John. "Unless John did not do it, there is no reason to even bring Cole in as a person of interest in this case."

Ramsey said in his southern voice, "I saw him shoot Miles Lawrence."

Bo did not know what to think. He has known John for years, and did not think that he would kill anyone. He had noticed how much John had begun to care for Marty, and he may be covering for Cole. Also, he knew that Cole was a good kid. Patrick was one of his best friends, and so was Marty. "Ramsey, John confessed. We have no evidence other than your word. Miles Lawrence does not remember who shot him."

Cole could not believe that Commissioner Buchanan was even standing up for him. He was starting to realize what good friends his parents had.

--

Starr sat down on the couch. Markko walked over to her. "Real sensitive, Starr. Do you feel better now?"

"What do you want me to say, Markko? Do you want me to say that I like ripping my best friend to shreds?"

"Then, why would you do that Langston? Why would you treat the person that has stood by you through everything like that?" Markko noticed himself getting louder, and he really did not like that.

"I am worried I am going to lose Cole. Doesn't anyone get that?"

"Do you not get that this not about you?" Markko did not understand how Starr and Langston could be best friends. He had always cared about Starr, but right now he was so angry at her. Starr knew that Markko was right, but the Manning part of her would never admit it. There was a ring at the doorbell, and Starr ran to it. She opened the door to Cole.

"Cole." She threw her arms around him. "You are back. Thank God." Markko stood in the doorway. He was glad that Cole was back, but he needed to go make sure that Langston was okay. Starr and Cole went into the living room. "Cole, what happened?"

"John confessed, and I talked to Miles."

"What happened?"

"Starr, I just do not know if I can let John go down for something that I did to be stupid. How do I do that, Starr?" She put her arms around him.

"Cole, you just have to remember that your mom would not want you to go to prison. Your mom always wanted so much for you. That is why she moved you back from San Diego. She knew that she had friends that loved and cared about her." Starr held Cole's hand, and gave him a loving kiss that said that things are going to be alright.

"Starr, what is going to happen to me? Where am I going to go?"

"I am sure that Aunt Dorian would let you live here?"

"Starr, your aunt already has one foster child. I am sorry, but I can not live with your father after what he did to my mother. It just would not be right."

Starr understood. She started to cry. Cole looked at her. "Starr, what's wrong?"

"I just don't want to lose you. I love you so much, Cole. You mean everything to me."

Cole put his arms around her. He had to admit it felt good to be supporting Starr, and not feeling so needy. "Is that it, sweetheart?"

"I was really rude to Langston, earlier."

"To Langston, why?"

"I just hate how she feels like she knows you so much better than I do."

Cole interrupted her. "Starr, it is not like that. With Langston, we just understand what the other one is going through. That is all. I love you, and I would never fall for anyone else, if that is what worries you."

Starr started to feel better. "Cole, I know. It just really helps to hear you say it. When you were in the hospital, your mom's will says that you will either go to Miss Hannen or to Lieutenant McBain."

"I know. I just need to figure out if they want me." Starr gave Cole a lingering kiss. Cole broke the kiss. "Starr, we should probably stop. After all, your aunt could come home at any time."

"No, my aunt had to go to Philadelphia for the day, and my mom is back on the lookout for my little brother." Starr and Cole fell back into a kiss. This time, Starr broke the kiss. "Cole, let's go up to my room." Cole picked Starr up and carried her upstairs. Starr knew that she really needed to go talk to Langston. She would definitely do that as soon as she and Cole spent some quality time together. They both needed this. The second that they were in her room, he leaned her against the door. Cole had to admit that he felt really great to feel normal.

--

A few minutes earlier, Markko knocked on Langston's door. "Langston, it's me."

She opened the door, and he saw the streaks from her makeup running down her face. She went back to her bed and laid down on it. He walked over to her, and stroked her face without getting on the bed. "Markko, you can lay on the bed with you."

He hesitantly got on the bed, and laid down next to Langston. She put her head on his shoulder. "Are you okay, Langston?"

"I can not believe that she said that to me. Maybe I don't belong here."

Markko lifted her chin up. "Langston, Starr loves you. You two will work things out. You are just going through a rough patch."

Langston started to cry violently. "Everything seems to be falling apart, Markko. First, my parents, then Social Services, and all this bad stuff keep happening. I just feel like it is all hopeless." He hugged her, and she mashed her lips to his. Langston pulled back. "Markko, you have to get away from me. I am bad luck. Everyone I come across loses everyone they love." She broke into tears.

"Langston, I told you before. I am not going anywhere." She looked in his eyes and pulled him down on the bed. They kissed breathlessly for several minutes. She finally broke the kiss.

"Markko, I need to be with you tonight." He kissed her again.

"Langston, are you sure?"

"Markko, we can waste any more time. We do not know how much time we get." He hated to see her hurt, and decided that maybe this is what they both needed. There had been so much loss. He leaned her back, and began to lift her shirt up. He then stopped. "Wait, what about Dr. Lord?"

"She is in Philadelphia until tonight. Lock the door, though." He got up and he pulled his wallet out of his back pocket. He pulled the condom out of it, and set it on the dresser. She pulled his shirt off, and he attempted to kiss away her tears. He knew that she felt responsible for all of this, but there was no way that she could be responsible for all this. He then proceeded to make her feel better. It was what she needed. It was what they both needed.

_**To Be Continued…**_

_**Will Starr and Langston be able to stay friends? Where will Cole go? Stay Tuned...**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**Chapter 11**_

_**A/N: I went ahead and got the update for this up tonight. It may be middle of next week before this one is updated again, since I am wrapping up one of my others over the weekend. Comments are always appreciated!**_

Starr woke up to the sound of a door slamming downstairs. She had thought for sure that her aunt Dorian would not be back for hours. She shook Cole awake. "Cole, there is someone downstairs. You have to get dressed."

Cole jumped awake and tried to get dressed as fast as he could when they heard Blair's voice. She opened the door. "Oh my God!!!! What is going on in here, Starr?"

"Mom, it is not what it looks like?"

"Then, what the hell is it, Starr. Your boyfriend does not have a shirt on, and you are bare naked. I would love to hear what you think it is. Cole, what the hell are you thinking?"

Starr wrapped the sheet around her body and went and got in her mother's face. "Mom, Leave him alone!!! He does not need this!!!"

"Yeah, well, I don't need my teenage daughter sleeping with her teenage boyfriend."

Cole looked down. "I am sorry, Mrs. Manning. I will go."

"Yeah? Where is it exactly that you will go? You don't have anyone else." Right after Blair said it, she realized what she had said. "Cole, I am so-"

"You know what? I don't need your help." Cole walked out of Starr's room, and walked out the door. He needed to get out of there, and get out of there quick. All of a sudden, he was seeing the images of his mother blowing up all over again.

"Mom, how could you do that to him?"

"Starr, you are lucky that I did not call the police. Did you forget that he shot Miles Lawrence?"

Starr screamed, "No, he did not!!! If you were ever around long enough, you would know that John McBain confessed to the murder. Cole had nothing to do with it. I hate you!!! Get out!!!!"

"You are not going to yell at me, young lady. Where did you ever learn to act like this?"

"I probably learned it from you and Dad. You both yell and berate everyone. How else am I supposed to act?"

"Starr, this is not over. Get dressed, now!!!" Blair walked out. She could not believe the audacity of her daughter. She could not believe how much her daughter felt that it was right. She was glad that Todd had not come back with her. She could not even bear to think about what that would have been like if he would have seen what she did. She had no clue how to handle this. As she neared the staircase, she remembered seeing Markko's car when she pulled up. What could be worse than dealing with one teenager sleeping with her boyfriend? Blair walked up to Langston's room. She gave a slight knock at the door, and walked in. "Oh my God. Not you too!"

Langston fumbled to cover herself as Markko struggled to do the same. "Mrs. Manning, can you please leave?"

Blair was not about to let Langston treat her the way that Starr did. "Listen to me, Langston. I may not be your official foster mother, but you are my responsibility. What do you think you are doing?"

Instead of Starr and Cole's method of denying, Langston and Markko took the opposite route. Langston defensively said, "What does it look like we are doing?"

Markko managed to get his pants back on. "Mrs. Manning, I am so sorry."

"Markko, why don't you go home?"

Langston got defensive. "You don't tell my boyfriend what to do!!!!"

Blair lost her patience. "I do when there is a teenage boy naked with a teenage girl that I show responsibility to."

Markko went to the door. Langston stopped him. "You do not have to go anywhere."

He kissed Langston's forehead. "Babe, I will call you later. I think for now I should go home." After he left, Blair looked at Langston.

"Listen to me; you have no right to talk to me like that."

"Could you at least get out so I can get dressed?"

"Fair enough, but as soon as Dorian gets back, we are all having a talk."

Blair walked down to the living room, and poured herself a stiff drink. She could not believe how stressed out she was. She should have stayed on the road with Todd. He was easier to deal with. What was she going to do? She had two pissed off, sexually active to deal with.

--

After showering, Starr dialed Cole's cell phone. He surprisingly picked it up. "Starr?"

"Hey, are you okay?"

"My mom is such a complete bitch. I can not believe her. Are you okay, Cole?"

"Yeah, I am going to go see John. He told me to come by if I needed to. I need someone to talk to about my mom today."

"Okay. Cole, I love you. If my mom tries to keep us apart, I will not let her. I promise."

"I love you, too, Starr."

Starr was relieved that Cole was not spinning out of control yet again. She knew now that she needed to go undo the massive damage that she had done earlier in the afternoon. She walked down the hall and knocked on Langston's door. Langston yelled, "Leave me the hell alone!" Starr figured that she had done more damage than she had ever imagined.

"Langston, I am sorry. Whenever you want to talk to me, you know where I will be." Langston ran to the door.

"Starr, I didn't know it was you. Come on in. I thought it was your stupid mother."

"Not that I care, but why are you pissed at my mom?"

"Your mother barged in my room and ordered Markko out of here. She can not tell me what to do."

"That must have been right after she caught me and Cole in bed."

Langston playfully smacked Starr. "Thanks a lot. That made it even worse when she caught Markko and me in bed."

"Oh my God, you and Markko made love. When?"

"Today was the first time. I was just really depressed. I felt like I am the reason all this bad stuff happens. Somehow, Markko was comforting me and we wound up making love."

Starr looked at Langston. "Lang, I am really sorry. I did not mean to make you feel so bad. I was just really upset. I should not have taken it out on you. You really are my best friend."

"Starr, this is a hard time for Cole. We should be joining together, and not fighting. I am sorry if you felt like I was overstepping."

The two girls hugged.

--

The phone downstairs rang. Blair was enjoying her drink, but answered it anyway. "Hello."

"Blair, how is everything going?"

"Dorian, when will you be home?"

"I should be home within an hour. Is everything alright?"

"No, this whole afternoon has been a complete disaster. I need your help dealing with Langston and Starr."

"What happened?"

"Well, to make a long story short, I came home excited to see my daughter. Imagine my horror when I walked in to find my daughter in bed with Cole, and then to walk down the hall and find Langston in bed with Markko."

"What? Blair, I will be home as soon as we can. Do not do anything rash. Just tell me, how did it go with Langston?"

"Dorian, good luck. She gives new meaning to the word defiant."

Dorian hit end on her phone. She was afraid that this was going to happen, especially after the conversation after she caught Langston and Markko trying to be alone, a few days prior. "Driver, I need to get back home as soon as possible."

--

Cole finally arrived at John's. He really did not know why he really needed to see John, but he needed to know how much his mother had meant to John. He knocked at the door. He knew that John was going to go with Dr. McBain to go find his wife and Tommy, but he hoped they had not left yet. John answered the door. "Cole, I am surprised to see you."

"I needed to see you, John. I need to know about you and my mom."

"Come on in, Cole."

--

Langston and Starr both finally came downstairs, knowing that they would have to deal with this eventually. Blair looked up at them as they walked in. "Girls, sit down. This is going to be a conversation with no yelling, or screaming."

Starr interrupted, "Well, that depends. Are you going to insult Cole?"

"No, I am not. So, did you jump into bed with him as soon as your dad and I left?"

"Mom, that is really none of your business."

"Starr, you are my fifteen year old daughter. I feel for Cole, but that does not excuse this." Langston rolled her eyes. "And you, we brought you into this house. You will respect our rules."

"You may be able to forbid Starr and Cole to see each other, but what I do with Markko is none of your business, and I will do whatever the hell I want."

Starr agreed, "You might be my mother but you will not keep me from Cole.

Dorian walked in. "You girls both need to sit down and realize who is in charge."

_**To Be Continued…**_

_**Will John be able to help Cole cope with losing his mother? Will Dorian be able to reason with Starr and Langston, and will Cole and Starr be able to stay together. Coming Soon!**_


	12. Chapter 12

_**Chapter 12**_

_**A/N: I went ahead and wrote Chapter 12. I am super-busy right now, and technically I should have written the RS fic next, but so many people wanted an update so I decided to take some time tonight to write one. Hope you enjoy!!!**_

Cole sat on John's couch, and John looked at Cole worriedly. "Cole, can I get you a soda or something?"

"Thanks, but I really want to know if my mom was able to find love again. You know, I don't want to think that she died with a broking heart after my dad was murdered." Cole felt a tear running down his cheek. "Did you know that my father was murdered?"

""Yeah, your mom told me all about it. I am sorry that all this happened to you. I wish that I could have saved you and your mom."

"I do, too. But, John that does not answer my question. Did you love my mom?"

--

Langston and Starr snapped their heads towards the door to find a very pissed-off Dorian in the hallway. Blair was glad that Dorian was home. She definitely needed some help with this one. "Girls, sit down both of you."

Starr started to hesitate, but she knew that look on Dorian's face better than anyone. She sat down. Langston looked right at Dorian. "I am fine standing up."

"Girls, I understand from Blair that you two were found in very compromising positions with your boyfriends, today."

Langston could not believe that Dorian was really talking to her about this. She felt like this was a very intimate, personal detail of her life. She did not want to talk to Dorian or anyone but Markko about this. "I am not doing this whole thing."

"Yes, you are."

"No, I am not. I am going upstairs to call Markko." Langston went to walk upstairs. "Langston, you are going to sit down. I know that you think that you can take care of yourself because you did for so long. But, you are in my care, and you will sit down. We give you the respect that you would like. After everything that we have done for you, we deserve that same type of respect from you."

"Fine." Langston sat down next to Starr. Both girls had their arms crossed in a very defiant position.

"Starr, what makes you think that you have the right to have sex with your boyfriend in this house?"

"Well, technically, it is my house. I rent it out to you." Dorian hated when Starr pulled that card. Dorian had a few up her own sleeve.

"Ok, Starr. Your father bought this house for you. Why don't I call your dad and see what he has to say about this whole thing?"

Starr ran for the phone. "Aunt Dorian, I get the point. Do you all not get that Cole needs me right now?"

Dorian and Blair both knew that Cole did need Starr. Blair tried to reason with her very volatile daughter. "Starr, we do get that Cole does need you. Cole can need you without you having sex with him."

"Mom, I am fifteen years old. I think that I am old enough to have sex with Cole."

"Girls, fine. What would you two do if you wound up pregnant? Starr? Langston? What would you do if you wound up with an STD?"

"Aunt Dorian, do you think that we are stupid? Cole and I used a condom, and I am pretty sure that Markko and Langston did, too."

"Yeah, we did. So, Mrs. Manning, Dorian what you are saying is that we are not mature enough to know what we are ready for. IS that right?"

Blair could sense that Langston was about ready to warp things around in their heads. She had only been at odds with this girl for a little over an hour and was quickly realizing how manipulative and calculating she could be. "Langston, I think that you and Starr both need to realize that you are both minors. Both one of you is going to be continuing to have sex with your boyfriends, and that is final."

Starr knew where this was going. "Mom, I told you before. You are not keeping me from Cole. He needs me." Starr grabbed her coat and walked out the door. Langston stayed in the living room with Blair and Dorian. She knew that Starr did need to go find Cole, and she could handle this.

Dorian looked at Langston. "So, have we made ourselves clear that you are not to sleep with Markko no matter what?"

"Let's see. It is my body, and I will see my boyfriend and sleep with my boyfriend. Have I made myself clear?"

--

John knew that Cole needed to hear this. He normally was a very bad person, but he needed to know exactly what Marty was feeling. "Cole, I believe that your mother and I were on our way to a pretty great future together."

"You cared about her, too?"

"Yeah, I did. It was the night before she went missing that she confessed everything to me about your dad. I feel like your mother and I got to know each other on a very personal level that night."

Cole knew what John was beating around the bush about. To try to hold down food, he tried to not think about the fact that his mom may have slept with John. "John, I have a feeling that we are getting into too much information category here."

John smiled at that. "Cole, let's just say, your mother was very special to me. She made me happier than I have been in a long time, and I miss her everyday."

John took a drink from the soda that he was drinking. "So, you are saying that is was not just a one-night stand?" John spit his soda out. "What?"

"Cole, Marty and I had been getting closer and closer every day. We had been seeing each other since before you ran into us at the park the day that you got out of school, early."

Cole remembered that day. He, Starr, Markko, and Langston were walking threw the park and Markko threw the football over the fence. "So, my mom was pretty happy for a while, then?"

"I hope so, kid."

Cole actually felt better. His phone beeped at him. "John, hold on. Starr just sent me a message. He read it. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I am talking to John."

John noticed that Cole seemed distressed. "Cole, what is the matter?"

"I just do not really want to move back into the Buchanan mansion, and Starr wants me to live at her place with her. But, eventually he dad will be back and I do not want to be in the middle of all that."

John had an idea. "You know, Cole, your mom listed me as a guardian. You could just move in with me."

**To Be Continued…**

**Will Cole move in with John? Can Dorian reign in Langston? Will Starr be able to help Cole, or will Blair and Dorian's edict force her and Cole to remain at arm's length? I had wanted this chapter to be longer, but I am falling asleep. Stay Tuned!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

_**A/N: Sorry for the delay. I find myself getting delayed more and more lately. I just started a new job and it keeps me busy. But, let's get started. **_

Starr arrived at the Angel Square Diner. She was going to give Cole a few minutes before she went and checked to make sure that he was okay. Starr took this time to think about how crazy things had been. Things had been looking up for them before his mom died. She now was watching Cole go through the motions on a daily basis. He tried to get through just every day things, but she could tell that he was faking it most days. She just hoped that he was okay with everything. She really needed Cole to be okay. She was so sick of her mother trying to interfere in her life. She had no clue why her mother would try to punish Cole. What was the big deal if she slept with Cole anyway? She was no baby.

--

Cole did a double-take. "What did you say, John?"

"I just was wondering if you wanted to move in with me. This apartment is not huge, but the one across the hall has an extra bedroom. I don't want to push you into anything. But, your mom was important to me and I think that it would be good if we can help each other through this. What do you say?"

"It could work. John, thank you." John gave Cole a hug. Cole actually felt himself tearing up. "I will just go get my things, then."

"Is it cool with you if you have to sleep on this couch just until we can get moved?"

"That sounds good. John, I really appreciate it. I just did not want to go back to the Buchanan's. Don't get me wrong. Miss Hannen is really nice. I just was never comfortable there at all." Cole left John's. When he got outside, his cell phone rang.

"Hi, Starr."

"Hey Cole, I am at the diner. Do you want to come meet me?"

"Sure, I will tell you everything when I get there." Cole hung up and walked the couple blocks to the diner. He walked in and saw Starr. He gave her a kiss. "Hey, guess what?"

"What?"

"I am going to move in with John."

"Are you serious? You really are going to move in with him?" Starr was surprised. She always figured that he would just move back in with Nora. She knew that this could be good for him. John and Cole got along really well. "Cole, that is great. I think you and John will be great for each other."

"Starr, for once, can we please talk about something other than me and my pain? How did it go with your mom?"

"My mom is a bitch. I know it is wrong to say that, but I don't get why she is freaking out."

"Starr, I am just really glad that it is your mother and not your father that walked in on us."

"That is definitely the truth. You would probably be dead if my father would have walked in on us." Starr and Cole walked out of the diner arm-in-arm. They sat on a bench in the park, and just held each other.

--

Dorian really was figuring out that Langston was definitely going to be a handful. She could not believe that she actually told her how it would be. "Langston, you are fifteen years old. You will not tell me what you will do with your boyfriend."

"Dorian, I do appreciate everything that you and your family have done for me, but I will not lose Markko. He means everything to me. I will live on the run by myself before I give him up. I know that you have a history of meddling in your children's lives, and will not do that to me."

"Langston, I made a lot of mistakes. I just do not want to see you do the same. You are only fifteen years old. It does not mean that I am trying to run your life. Don't you see that I just want the best for you?"

"What if Markko is the beset for me?"

"Langston, I never said that Markko was not good for you. I am not going to tell you that you can not see him, but I am going to be a parent and tell you that you are forbidden to sleep with him. There are no arguments about that, either."

Langston just scowled at Dorian and went back upstairs to call Markko.

--

Starr had to admit that she was cold. She was enjoying the peace of sitting her with Cole. The last few minutes, life had ceased to exist, and it was just Cole and Starr. This was the first time in a while that Cole had even found himself just happy. He looked up at the stars. He silently wondered if maybe his parents were looking down at him. He really missed his mom and his dad so much. The only thing that brought him comfort was knowing that they were together again. He remembered how in love his parents always were. That is honestly how he felt about Starr. No matter what they threw at each other, they always survived it. Cole looked deep into Starr's eyes, and smiled.

"Cole, what is it?"

"I just really am lucky to have you. I love you, Starr."

"I love you too, Cole. I know you miss your mom, but I think things are going to be okay, now."

"I really do too."

Cole knew that this could not last long. Things never stayed this good for this long. Starr's cell phone ring. She saw that it was her dad. "Hi Dad. How are you?" Starr had to admit that she missed her dad so much.

"Hey Starr. Guess what?"

"What?" Starr had to admit that she was only half listening to her dad.

"I am on my way home."

Starr snapped to attention. "Did you find my baby brother?"

"Yeah, I did. We are on our way home. Starr shrieked in the phone.

"Oh my God, Dad. That is fantastic. When are you going to be home?"

"I should be home in the next couple of days. Right now, I am on my way to the Paris police station to make sure that bitch never gets near my kid ever again."

"You are in France?"

"No, I am in Texas. Once things calm down, I have all kinds of things to tell you." Starr hit end on the phone. She was glad this was over. She was really looking forward to her father being home. She just really hoped that her father would be okay with Cole. Her dad had somewhat accepted Cole as part of her life, but how her mom acted about Cole when she thought that he had still shot Miles made her wonder. Cole put his arms around her, and rested his head on her shoulder.

"Starr, what are you thinking about?"

"Well, I am just worried that my dad will not be okay with us."

""I thought your dad was kind of cool with us and with everything now."

"It is just my mom was acting really weird when she got us."

"Starr, your mom caught us in your bed. She was acting like the normal parent. My mom would have acted the same way." Cole got really quiet, and felt a tear start to stream down his cheek. Starr put her arms around him.

"Cole, it will be okay. You will get through this."

"I just feel like I am a baby. I break into tears all the time. I am sure that if I acted like this in front of Markko he would tell me what a pansy I am."

"Cole, he would not. He gets that you hurt. You have every right to miss your mom."

"I can not believe that I am wishing that my mom would have caught us in bed. That is so twisted."

"No, Cole, I totally get it. You wish that you could have anything for more time with your mom."

Cole leaned over and gave Starr a kiss. "Starr, what would I ever do without you? You have been so great. Let me walk you home."

--

Dorian and Blair watched as Cole and Starr pulled up. "Dorian, how do I tell Todd that his little girl is sleeping with her boyfriend?"

"Why would you ever do that?"

"I wouldn't. I always knew that this day would come, but I never thought it would be this soon. Somehow, I think that all our lives are going to change.

_**To Be Continued**_

_**Hope you all enjoyed this chapter!!! I just felt like we needed a little bit of Sole happiness. Up next: Can Cole and John adjust tot living together? Will Todd still be okay with Cole and Starr being together? Stay Tuned. **_


	14. Chapter 14

_**Chapter 13**_

_**A/N: **__**I am sorry things have been so hectic that I have not been able to update. I hope you like this one. . **___

Cole knew that he was being a little harsh with Starr, but he just felt like being alone. He had spent his first night in John's apartment, and it all seemed to really work out. But, today he has to pack up his apartment, and he needed to really be alone for this. He hated shutting Starr out, but there were days where he just needed to feel his grief for his mother. He stepped into the apartment, and he could honestly feel the cold. It reminded him of the cold, empty place in his heart where his mother used to be. He walked over to the desk and saw a picture that his father had taken the last year that they were all together of he and his mom. When he walked through the house, he could still feel her essence everywhere. All of a sudden, he was compounded with the loss, and he crawled into a corner of the couch and broke down in sobs. He felt his body retching with gut-wrenching sobs. He was remembering everything about his mother, and the more he remembered, the worse he felt. He realized that no matter how hard he tried, he could not do this alone. He needed Starr here with him.

Starr was upstairs at La Boulaie complaining to Langston when her cell phone rang. "Hey, Cole."

He tried to speak normal through the tears. "Starr, I need you. CAN you come over to the apartment? I am tired of handling this all alone. I need you."

"I will be right there, Cole." Starr grabbed her purse, and bribed Dorian's driver to take her there right now."

She arrived at Cole's apartment, and he let her in. She could see that the whole apartment was in shambles. "What happened, Cole?"

"Everywhere I looked, I thought about my mom. How do I do this, Starr? How do I stop missing my mom?"

Starr's heart was breaking for Cole. She really wanted to help him, but she did not know what to say. She just put her arms around him while he cried. "Cole, it will get better. I know you hurt."

""I feel like my heart is going to stop. You are the only reason why I have not ended it all."

Oh my God, Cole. Don't say that. Your mom would want you to be strong, and move on."

"Starr, my mom doesn't want anything, anymore. " He screamed. "She is dead. There is nothing she can say. We couldn't even bury her." Cole went and sat in the corner. Starr went over to him. He punched the wall. "It's not fair, Starr. I want my mom." He curled up in a fetal position and cried so hard until he collapsed with exhaustion.

Starr just watched him sleep. She knew that he probably had not slept since this whole thing happened. She could not imagine what he was going through. She thought about how selfish she had been and how rude she was to everyone when he was missing. She was only that way because she was so scared for Cole, but she had no clue that he was watching his mother die after being possibly tortured for weeks. She lay down in the corner and just hugged him.

Cole jumped awake. Starr was startled but asked him, "Are you okay?"

He replied in a monotone voice. "The same nightmare that I wake up to another nightmare everyday of my life. You are the only thing that I look forward to anymore. Why do you love me? You have to constantly reassure the pathetic shell that I have become."

Starr looked at him. "Cole, you listen to me. You are not pathetic. You are broken-hearted. You will get over this."

"Get over it? How the hell am I supposed to get over losing my mom? She was good, loving, and the best mom in the world. This is not like getting over a cold." Cole ran over and knocked over a table. He heard Starr jump.

He went over to her, and she jerked away from him in fear. "Starr, I am so sorry. I am an idiot. I didn't mean to make you remember the steroid thing."

"Cole, I am sorry. It is not that I think that you would ever do anything to hurt me. I love you, Cole. I just got a little freaked out, that is all."

"Starr, come here. I love you so much. You are absolutely incredible. I am just going through something that I really can not find a way to shake."

"Cole, when I said that you will find a way to get over it, what I meant was you will find a way to function through your life. But, you will never stop missing your mom, no matter what."

Starr hugs him tightly. "So, even if I find a way to deal to with it, and can go on with life, that does not mean that I will forget her, right?"

"Cole, you will never forget your mother. She will always hold such a special place in your heart."

"Starr, thank you so much. I don't know what I would have done if you would not have been here, today. If anything, I feel ready to start living again."

"I am glad, baby. Anytime you need to just have a meltdown, I am always here for you."

"I know, Starr. I think that you may be the one person who can help me."

"I don't see what I can do, other than love you."

"Don't you see? That is exactly what you can do. You love me no matter how much I am losing it."

Starr ran her fingers through his hair. "Cole, you are not losing it."

He gave her a quick peck on the cheek. "That is sweet, Starr. I promise you that I will get back to what you love."

"Cole, don't you get it? You are what I love." Starr gave Cole a sweet kiss that she hoped would make him feel better. While kissing, they stood up. He picked her up and carried her to his old room, and laid her down on the bed. He began to silently undress her as she removed his shirt. He reached in what was left in his drawer, and pulled out a condom. He softly made love to Starr. Afterwards, they lie next to each other, compete intertwined.

"Starr, what kind of freak am I? One minute, I am devastated over my mother's loss and the next I am in bed with my girlfriend."

Starr kissed his chest. "Cole, I think that it is called comfort. We needed each other. There is nothing wrong with that. I love making love to you."

"I love it and you. I just don't want you to think that I am using you so I can feel something."

"Cole, you love me. Did it make you feel any better?"

He leaned up on one arm. "It made me feel that I do have something to live for. I was in a desperate place, Starr."

"Are you better now?"

"I realized that my life is not over. I just need to find a way to move on, and that way is you."

When they finally got out of bed, Cole realized that he had to finish packing up. After they packed up everything, Cole grabbed his picture of him, his mother, and his father. Though the apartment he would be living in with John was small, he needed to be able to see his mother's face when he woke up. It is what could help him move on. His memories and Starr would be the two things that would help him deal with the Aftermath of losing his mother.

_**To Be Continued…**_

_**I know that I did not answer the questions that I said would be in the next one. But, I thought this would make a new chapter. Hopefully, I can update early next week, as I have the week off next week. **_


End file.
